Lo siento
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [FINAL ALTERNATIVO] Stanford fue brutalmente torturado por Bill durante su cautiverio, dejándolo muy mal parado al final de la apocalipsis... más aun cuando Stanley parece recordar poco a poco a sus seres queridos, excepto a él. Tal vez, la mejor opción era simplemente dejarse abrazar por el sueño permanente, así enmendaría todo el daño que le había causado a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Sean bienvenidos.**

 **Rossana's Mind a su servicio.**

 **Este es MI PRIMER FIC de "Gravity Falls". Admito que dudé mucho en hacer esto, porque, en mi opinión. Esta serie es MUY complicada. Y por eso me gusta tanto. Es increíble la presencia del terror psicológico, el profundo lazo de la familia Pines... Simplemente, son impresionantes. Esta es una de las mejores series que he visto durante mucho tiempo, ya faltaba una que realmente valiera la pena en estos tiempos. Porque en lo que a mí respecta, no se ofendan, las series de hoy en día ya no tienen tanto valor como las antiguas. Pero en fin.**

 **Espero que respeten que es mi primer fic de esta serie, me cuesta un poco manejar sus personalidades.**

 **En fin…**

 **Comencemos!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una escena alternativa del último capítulo de Gravity Falls, el summary explica todo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Gravity Falls" no me pertenece, le pertenece al talentoso Alex Hirsch. Y la imagen de portada que tiene este fic le pertenece a Demona-Silverwing.**

 **.**

* * *

Lo siento.

.

Stanford Pines contempló con gran agonía la aún confundida pero calmada expresión de su gemelo. Era curioso cómo funcionaban las emociones; porque él no los recordaba, y aun así se sentía a gusto tenerlos a su lado. Era _feliz_.

Dipper trató de consolar a una destrozada Mabel durante horas, mas no hubo éxito alguno. Las lágrimas de la pobre pre-adolescente no cesaban, por lo que tuvo que apartarse de Stan para no preocuparlo por una pena que él jamás comprendería. Su hermano lloraba en silencio, manteniéndose fuerte para sostener su peso y el de su hermana. Sin duda alguna, eran admirables.

Y en cuanto a él...

Contuvo un gruñido de dolor al sentir esa espantosa punzada en su costado izquierdo.

Durante su cautiverio, Bill lo torturó sin piedad, dispuesto a lo que sea para hacerle hablar. De quemaduras a descargas eléctricas, de brutales golpes a puñaladas satíricas, del dolor _físico_ al _psicológico_.

Su cabeza iba a explotar.

El escozor era cada vez más insoportable.

¿Cuánta sangre habría perdido ya?

Si bien los niños no habían notado su desangrado, había sido por su confiable suéter del mismo color que la sangre, sin mencionar que durante su cambio de prendas con Stanley para engañar a Bill, las ropas negras lo habían favorecido.

Sabía que su hermano había notado que estaba lastimado, sin embargo su prioridad eran los niños.

 _No tenía por qué importarle._

¿Por qué se preocuparía de un hermano de mierda como él en lugar de dos criaturas inocentes?

No lo merecía.

Había perdido a su hermano.

Y ahora, estaba perdiendo la vida.

.

Ford tuvo que apartarse de aquella escena donde Mabel insistía en mostrarle fotografías a Stan para hacerle recordar. De algún modo, funcionaba. Pero no le reconfortaba ni un poco que su hermano aún siguiese sin recordad quién era _él_.

 _Bah, lo merecía._

Detuvo sus pasos al oír un casi imperceptible goteo cerca de él.

Notó con cierto horror que había comenzado a manchar el suelo de la cabaña con el líquido vital que brotaba del agujero de su costado izquierdo. Presionó con insistencia su mano de seis dedos contra la herida. Quiso soltar un grito, pero se contuvo para finalmente soltar un inaudible jadeo.

Se dirigió a la salida de su hogar con rígidos pasos cual robot. El sabor metálico se mezcló con la saliva de su boca, causándole unas horribles náuseas.

—¿Tío Ford?

La voz de su sobrina hizo que parara en seco.

No podía voltearse, no podía verla a la cara. Tragó sus fluidos con esfuerzo, no necesitaba delatar más de la cuenta su respiración acelerada.

—... ¿Qué ocurre, Mabel?

La menor contempló la temblorosa espalda de su familiar con cierta preocupación. Supuso que debía estar muy mal por haber perdido de alguna forma a su hermano. Jugó con su cabello, insegura. No había podido compartir mucho con Ford, y aunque los pequeños momentos eran especiales para ella, no podía asegurar que fuesen la gran cosa para su tío.

Lo había sentido tan alejado de su situación actual con Stan, que sintió la necesidad de asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

Algo le decía que no era así.

Después de todo, Stanley comenzaba a recordar a todos, excepto a Ford.

—Quería saber si estabas bien —Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello—... Has estado muy callado desde que el tío Stan...

—Estoy bien, Mabel —Respondió muy rápido, captando más sospechas por parte de su sobrina—... Solo necesito... Un poco de privacidad.

—Bien, pero... Dipper... Y por supuesto, yo también... Estamos aquí si nos necesitas.

Ford no pudo evitar sonreír ante las dulces palabras de Mabel. Esa niña era una preciosa estrella, era innegable.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, cariño —Se giró un poco para admirar la tímida expresión de la pequeña. Ahora jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Había sido muy egoísta.

Stanley y Mabel se parecían en muchas cosas, por esa misma razón, Ford no pudo evitar adorarla apenas la había visto por primera vez. Sin embargo, su relación era agridulce. Su rencor hacia su gemelo estaba esparcido como un incendio alrededor de su corazón, por lo que acercarse a Mabel le resultaba doloroso. Temía descargar su ira en la inocente joven.

 _Estúpido_.

Era una razón sumamente infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su corrompida mente y corazón lo habían cegado una vez más.

—Mabel, perdóname —Murmuró sin mirarla.

—¿Cómo? —Abrió enormemente los ojos.

—He sido egoísta. Creí que Dipper estaría feliz de estar conmigo al quedarse en Gravity Falls, pero no te consideré, mucho menos a Stanley —Rio con amargura— Tampoco dejé que te acercaras a mí como permití con Dipper. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero yo mismo los conduje a este desastre —Con la mano temblorosa, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, soltando por última vez sus disculpas—: Lo siento.

.

.

.

* * *

Era más de media noche y Stan se había quedado dormido. Tal vez no recordara mucho, pero todos habían quedado severamente magullados por el _Weirdmageddon_. Dipper también se encontraba exhausto, pero no se iría a dormir antes de asegurarse que su hermana estuviese con él en la habitación que compartían. El castaño salió de su recámara para buscar a Mabel, pero no fue necesario, pues se la encontró subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Mabel?

Su hermana alzó la vista con sorpresa.

—Dipper —Sonrió sin ganas al terminar de subir. Su gemelo suspiró y posó su mano en su hombro.

—Mabel, sé que esto no es fácil. No lo es para ninguno de nosotros. Pero tenemos que mantenernos unidos —Su voz tembló—... Tal vez si hay esperanzas para recuperar al tío Stan gracias a ti.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía estar pensando en algo aparte del tema de su tío.

—¿Hay algo que quieres decirme? —Dipper fue directo al punto al no oír la voz de du hermana.

—Algo no está bien, Dipper —Hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Alzó una ceja— Estamos bien. Hubo consecuencias, sí... Pero nadie murió. Y sé que saldremos de esta, Mabel. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Mabel no sabía cómo decirle. ¿Cómo simplemente decir que le había dado muy mala espina su charla con Ford? Y no de la manera que algunos pensarían, claro que no.

La forma en que su tío había hablado...

 _Fue como si se estuviera despidiendo_.

Pero su tío jamás los abandonaría, ¿verdad?

No después del sacrificio de Stan, no cuando los niños lo necesitaban más que nunca, no cuando todo había acabado.

—¿Mabel?

Ella apretó los puños.

Él se había disculpado con ella, cuando en realidad debió ser _al revés_. Ella tampoco había puesto mucho de su parte para forjar lazos con su tío, lo había culpado de su distancia con Dipper. Ella debió sentirse orgullosa de su hermano, en lugar de eso, tuvo que ser egoísta y desear retenerlo.

Mabel miró con pena los ojos de su hermano.

—Algo no anda bien con el tío Ford, Dipper.

La mirada de su gemelo se oscureció notoriamente. Había notado el comportamiento de su tío.

—Debemos darle tiempo, Mabel. Él también está respetando nuestro espacio.

Ella no pudo evitar pensar que ahora mismo, lo que menos necesitaban eran distancia.

.

.

.

* * *

Tal vez era lo mejor.

 _Si él desaparecía, Bill no tendría posibilidad de triunfar._

Porque Dipper, Mabel y Stan, habían podido derrotarle, muchas veces. Eran _Pines_ , después de todo.

Si moría, jamás volvería a caer en las sucias trampas de ese triángulo psicótico.

Si moría, se llevaría la llave del éxito de Bill a la tumba.

Si moría, dejaría de pretender que estaba bien.

Si moría...

.

El natural sonido del bosque de Gravity Falls lo relajó bastante, despejó su mente. Claro, era _normal_ oír a criaturas extrañas alejarse de esa zona. Conocía muy bien el lugar, y sabía que a estás horas de la noche, _nada_ ni _nadie_ se le acercaría.

Apartó su mano del lado izquierdo de su torso para mirar la severidad de su herida. Joder, no frenaba, la sangre escurría como un grifo abierto.

Entrecerró los ojos.

 _Maldición..._

Si moría, no volvería a ver a los niños.

Si moría, no volvería a ver a su hermano.

Si moría...

.

Pensaba que era lo mejor, de verdad que sí. Pero _no quería_. Había muchas cosas que aún quería hacer.

Tenía la miserable esperanza que su hermano le recordara y lo llamara _seis dedos_ una vez más.

Quería compartir más de su conocimiento con su ingenioso sobrino Dipper.

Deseaba pasar más tiempo con su preciosa sobrina Mabel, quizás a pedirle a enseñarle a tejer otro suéter. Ambos habían desarrollado un apego por esas cálidas prendas.

Ansiaba restablecer su antigua amistad con Fiddleford.

Apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y se dejó caer sentado.

Estaba tan cansado.

Días sin dormir por el _Weirdmageddon_ , siendo torturado por el demonio de un solo ojo, angustiado por el bienestar de Dipper y Mabel.

Y aunque en aquel entonces no quiso admitirlo, también estuvo muy preocupado por su hermano.

Sentía sus músculos entumecidos, sus párpados cada vez más pesados, ya parecía estar ignorando la profunda herida de su torso.

Podría simplemente cerrar los ojos y mandar todo a la mierda.

Eran tan simple…

Stanford terminó por cerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su respiración se apagaba lentamente. Dejó caer su mano que retenía la sangre que no dejaba de salir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesando la ventana chocaron contra el rostro de Stanley Pines, quien soltó un gruñido de molestia. Iracundo, se incorporó, rascándose la espalda mientras se colocaba sus anteojos. Contempló la habitación con confusión. Aún no se acostumbraba a los destrozos ni tampoco al lugar que _supuestamente_ era su casa. Caminó a dónde suponía que estaba la cocina, esperando que uno de sus sobrinos bajara que desayunaran o algo por el estilo.

Hizo una mueca al ver a Soos dormido en el suelo como si fuese un perro. Cogió una escoba y pinchó su mejilla con la parte superior de esta.

—¡Levántate, Soos! No eres animal para dormir en el suelo —Gruñó, soltando la escoba.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, señor Pines! —Se levantó rápidamente, pero al fijar sus ojos en su jefe, suavizó su expresión—… Buenos días, señor Pines.

Stan tuvo que tragarse la bilis que quiso escupir. Detestaba que lo miraran de esa manera, con _lástima_. No lo soportaba.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¡Vamos, este lugar no se reparará solo! Trata de reparar parte de la cabaña mientras hago el desayuno —Ordenó.

—¡S-Sí, señor Pines! —Obedeció rápidamente el joven y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

— _Hmph_ —Soltó con los ojos entrecerrados.

En lugar de sentirse mal por la forma en que trató al sujeto, se sintió… _natural_.

Como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Tal vez…

—Buenos días, tío Stan…

Él se giró para ver las tímidas expresiones de los niños que eran sus sobrinos. Notó que la chiquilla tenía el hábito de jugar con su cabello cada vez que se sentía incómoda. Su gemelo, por otro lado, se rascaba insistentemente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Siéntense a desayunar —Dijo simplemente.

Tenía recuerdos borrosos de ellos. Y a juzgar por la sensación que invadía su corazón al verlos…

Debía quererlos mucho.

Ellos sonrieron y le siguieron a la cocina.

—¿Dónde está el tío Ford?

Stan posó la sartén en la mesa.

—… ¿Quién?

Dipper y Mabel se miraron entre ellos, para después volver a mirar a su tío.

—… Tu hermano Stanford…—Murmuró la castaña.

—¿Hablas del nerd de ayer? Creí que ya se había ido a su casa.

—Tío Stan, _esta_ es la casa del tío Stanford.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Tal vez esté en su laboratorio —Sugirió Dipper— Iré por él.

—No es necesario, niño. De seguro vendrá en cualquier momento, el tiempo siempre vuela para él.

Sus sobrinos lo miraron con sorpresa, y… Pues… Él mismo se sorprendió.

Lo había soltado de su boca como si fuese lo más común.

Bueno, si se suponía que era su hermano, debía conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para…

Algo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Tío Stan?

El anciano los ignoró y salió de la cocina y se acercó a la puerta que Soos no se había molestado en cerrar. El paisaje no fue lo que le había distraído.

No.

Eran las enormes manchas rojizas que estaban en el suelo.

Dipper y Mabel lo siguieron y también contemplaron lo que observaba Stan.

—… ¿Eso es sangre? —Se preguntó en voz alta Dipper, un poco alarmado.

Mabel parpadeó, confundida.

Un momento.

El día anterior, en ese mismo lugar…

.

Stan tensó la mandíbula.

 _._

* * *

 _Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al escuchar más destrozos del otro lado. Si querían que su plan funcionara, debían darse prisa. En cualquier momento, Bill aparecería._

 _Pero no podía concentrarse sintiendo la camisa y el suéter de su hermano saturados de sangre contra su piel. Tuvo que estrujar un poco la tela, provocando que muchas gotas cayeran al suelo._

 _No supo en qué momento Stanford se había lastimado así, pero lucía grave por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Lo miró de reojo, ya de por sí tenía algunas quemaduras y moretones, también notó que había utilizado un trozo de tela de su camisa para frenar temporalmente la hemorragia de su costado. Fue un nudo rápido y duro, para finalmente ser oculto por el resto de sus prendas._

 _Stan iba a decirle, a preguntarle si se encontraba bien…_

 _Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando el condenado demonio de un solo ojo había vuelto, y para colmo de males, con sus sobrinos en su poder._

 _._

* * *

—¿Tío Stan?

La voz de Dipper lo devolvió al presente nuevamente, pero sentía su corazón subir hasta su garganta. Le costó respirar, sentía una creciente angustia, que nacía desde su estómago hasta querer salir por su boca en un grito.

Mabel notó la expresión de pánico en el sudoroso rostro de su tío, confirmando sus sospechas.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?!

Dipper se estaba desesperando. Su hermana tenía ambas manos en su boca, horrorizada. Su tío, mientras, parecía estar en una especie de trance. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió ignorante a la situación.

Stan parpadeó y dirigió sus ojos al bosque.

—¡Stanford!

.

* * *

 **Y esto llega hasta aquí, por ahora.**

 **Será un two-shot, o tal vez un three-shot, no estoy muy segura. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y comenten al respecto.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola y bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este fic cortito que estoy haciendo…**

 **No sé si en el futuro haga un fic mucho más largo, con aventura y todo… Ya tengo una idea de qué se tratará, sin embargo, no está concreto. Por lo tanto, no es seguro.**

 **Además, vale mucho la opinión de ustedes, díganme si desean algo de mí… Si se preguntan por qué parejas me gustan… Honestamente no son muchas, y si me gustan, son de una manera leve, porque esta serie me atrapó por la unión Pines y la trama.**

 **En fin, comencemos ya!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una escena alternativa del último capítulo de** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **, el summary explica todo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: "** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **" no me pertenece, sino al talentoso Alex Hirsch. La imagen de portada que tiene este fic le pertenece a** _ **Demona-Silverwing**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio del bosque se vio interrumpido por las constantes e insistentes pisadas de la familia Pines, acompañadas por sus gritos.

—¡Tío Ford!

—¡Stanford!

—¡Tío Ford! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Responde, por favor!

Mabel dejó de correr para apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas. Limpió sin éxito las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Llorar no le ayudaría a encontrar a su tío. Mantener la cordura era esencial para todos. Soos había llegado antes de salir en búsqueda del autor, sumándose a la causa actual. Esperaba que aumentara la posibilidad de localizarlo lo antes posible.

La estrella fugaz no pudo evitar culparse por la desaparición de Stanford. El recuerdo de la última vez que lo vio se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez. Era demasiado obvio, recordaba su espalda rígida, sus temblorosos hombros y su rasposa voz al hablar con ella. Debió detenerlo, pero estuvo tan distraída con la situación de su tío Stan, que supuso que Ford estaba deprimido y necesitaba estar solo.

Había sido muy ingenua.

 _Sí. Definitivamente le debía una disculpa a su tío._

.

.

.

* * *

Dipper regresó a la cabaña tal y como Stan se lo había pedido. Al principio se rehusó, pero cuando este refutó que Ford podría simplemente haber vuelto, aceptó a de mala gana. Esa excusa era tan mala como decir que las anomalías no existían en Gravity Falls. Aunque, volver tenía su lado positivo, pues alguien podría venir a dar noticias o...

¿A quién estaba engañando?

Se dejó caer sentado en el borde de los escalones que daban entrada hacia su hogar temporal. No solo estaba preocupado por la salud de su tío Ford, sino también por la mente de Stan.

Había algo que él sabía, pero ni el mismo Stan estaba seguro de qué era. Era extraño y confuso su comportamiento.

Era claro que la sangre le pertenecía al autor, su gemelo lo había delatado. Dipper podía jurar que Stan había recordado algo, mas no parecía querer compartirlo con ellos.

Era tan testarudo…

 _Como él._

Pegó un agudo chillido del susto al oír el teléfono de la tienda sonar. Se incorporó y corrió hacia él. Le sorprendía que después de tanto destrozo, ese condenado aparato aún funcionaba para molestarlo.

Contuvo un gruñido y contestó.

—¿Hola? —Frunció el ceño notoriamente—... ¿Viejo McGucket? —Hizo una mueca—... Escuche, no tengo tiempo para... No, usted no entiende, esto _sí_ que es importante. Es... ¿Cómo dijo? ¡¿Enserio?! —Se llevó una manó a su sudorosa frente, acariciando con cuidado su marca de nacimiento—. Bien, ¡vamos para allá!

El pino solo aventó el teléfono y salió corriendo, sin estar seguro de haber colgado correctamente.

 _No podía importarle menos._

—¡Tío Stan!

.

.

.

* * *

Decir que estaba furioso era poco.

 _Estaba emputecido_.

Claro, eso lo diría en su mente. Aún tenía suficiente cordura para no maldecir al aire mientras los niños estuviesen rondando por ahí.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Hasta unas horas, no tenía idea de quién demonios era Stanford Pines, hasta que vio esos restos de sangre en la cabaña. Ver las malditas manchas carmines fue como revivir el momento en que intercambió ropas por su hermano. Viendo sus manos estrujar el suéter, contemplando con consternación cómo escurría el espeso líquido vital de su hermano hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

 _¿Durante cuánto tiempo ese idiota no se había tratado adecuadamente sus heridas?_

 _¡Maldito imbécil!_

No solo lo había asustado a él, también a los niños. Mabel había balbuceado entre sollozos que había sido su culpa al ser la última en intercambiar palabras con Ford. Y Dipper se volvería loco, más de lo que ya estaba, si no encontraban en una sola pieza al autor de los diarios. Una vez que lo encontraran, lo haría pagar con _creces_ por su descuido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Claro, si es que lo encuentras vivo…**_

 _ **.**_

Soltó un gruñido. Justo cuando ya no puede más con la situación, hasta su propia mente le hacía estos juegos tan macabros.

Stan miró los frondosos árboles con los ojos entrecerrados, pero suavizó su mirada al ver una larga cabellera castaña a lo lejos. Su sobrina corrió hacia su dirección hasta detenerse a un par de metros de distancia. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué exactamente. Veía a la pobre niña a punto de quebrarse en frente de él y no sabía cómo mejorar la situación.

—¡Tío Stan!

Ambos miraron hacia la dirección dónde provino ese grito.

—¿Dipper? —Murmuró para sí misma Mabel.

—Le dije que se quedara en la cabaña…—Soltó entre dientes el mayor.

Su gemelo aún no los alcanzaba, pero sabía que los oiría.

—¡El viejo McGucket está con el tío Ford! —Exclamó casi sin aire.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, niño? ¿Con el demente del pueblo?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, mas no dijeron nada.

—… Lo importante es… Que ya sabemos dónde está, ¿sí?

—¿Y dónde…?

—Está en la mansión Northwest.

—¿La casa de Pacífica? —Mabel parpadeó, confundida.

—Bueno, ya no es la casa de Pa… ¡Ese no es el punto! —Dipper negó con la cabeza.

—Esta mañana, en las noticias informaron que ahora le pertenecía a McGucket.

Los tres pegaron un brinco del susto y miraron a Soos, quien al parecer había llegado muy callado y había oído parte de la conversación.

—Lo importante es que tenemos que ir. ¡Ahora! —Ordenó Dipper severamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Stan pisó con fuerza el freno, provocando que el auto casi se volcara ante la rudeza de su dueño. Dipper se mantenía fuertemente agarrado, ni siquiera se había sentido seguro con el cinturón. Mabel, por otro lado, había podido disfrutar la carrera y había calmado un poco la pena que había sentido toda la mañana.

Soos salió del auto junto a su jefe como si nada y miraron la enorme mansión.

No se molestaron en llamar para que las enormes puertas se abrieran, pues estas se abrieron apenas habían llegado.

Allí, vieron al viejo McGucket correr hacia ellos.

—¡Dipper!

—¡Señor McGucket! —El castaño se detuvo en frente del anciano—. ¿Cómo está el tío Ford? ¿Tiene idea si…?

—Pues parece como si lo hubieran usado como diana en un juego de dardos —Opinó francamente.

—¡McGucket! —Exclamaron los Pines al unísono. El hombre se encogió ante el griterío.

—¡Pero si es cierto! ¿Qué esperaban de un hombre que fue torturado sin descanso por días?

Stan pareció contener la respiración.

 _¿Qué?_

—… ¿De qué estás hablando? —Dipper suavizó el tono de su voz, aunque la firmeza de la pregunta seguía allí. Quería saber si había oído bien.

—El enanito _Gleeful_ me lo comentó —McGucket frunció el ceño, tornándose severamente serio—. Él también fue prisionero de Bill en un corto período. Y fue testigo de unas ocasiones en que Stanford fue torturado bajo sus narices.

Dipper pudo jurar que algo había golpeado de lleno su estómago, quitándole todo el aliento. No podía… No. No _quería_ asimilar la confesión que había recibido por parte de McGucket. Recuperar a Mabel, prepararse para la última batalla y enfrentarse a Bill había tomado _días_.

 _Interminables y agonizantes días._

Trastabilló un poco hacia atrás. Pudo haber caído de no ser por Soos, quien había avanzado para que chocara contra su robusto cuerpo.

Mabel apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no soltar un grito o romper en llanto.

 _Ingenua._

El sofoco en su pecho era insoportable.

 _Egoísta._

¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por sus propios deseos cuando las vidas de los habitantes de Gravity Falls corrieron peligro? Quiso estar encerrada en esa maldita burbuja para siempre, no le importó lo mucho que Dipper luchó para encontrarla y tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, tampoco la situación en la que se encontró Stan para mantener a los demás del pueblo a salvo.

Y…

 _Se había olvidado por completo de su tío Ford_.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos marrones sin importar cuánto luchó por contenerlas.

—Mi área no es la medicina, pero gracias a mis inventos, he logrado estabilizarlo —Informó McGucket luego de un rotundo silencio.

—… ¿Podemos? —El joven pino inhaló de forma forzosa y entrecortada—… ¿Ir a verlo?

—Claro —Se volteó, indicando que lo siguieran.

Soos mantenía ambas manos en los hombros de los gemelos Pines, que avanzaban con pasos cortos y torpes a la mansión. El mayor miró de reojo a su jefe, quien los seguía con una expresión ausente.

.

Stanley Pines recordaba gran parte de Gravity Falls, pero acordarse de su hermano gemelo fue un poco complicado gracias a un sentimiento amargo que inundaba su corazón, sin tener muy claro el por qué estaba allí.

Y ahora, se rebobinaba lentamente, como una película.

El rescate al llegar a la pirámide, la forma en que abrazó a los niños, también a Fiddleford…

No.

En ningún momento pareció afectado por lo que había pasado.

 _Maldito bastardo, sabía esconder muy bien su dolor._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Su garganta estaba agarrotada, la sentía en llamas gracias a los alaridos de dolor que soltaba. Estos solo eran música para los oídos de esas criaturas diabólicas que lo rodeaban y se carcajeaban en su miseria._

— _ **¿Vas a hablar ahora?**_

 _Jadeó, tratando de recuperarse de la última descarga._

— _No lo haré… ¡No vas a entrar a mi mente! —Abrió sus ojos y miró desafiante a Bill._

 _No parecía sorprendido, hasta pudo jurar que parecía complacido con sus palabras._

— _¿Qué dicen, amigos? —Su ojo se dirigió al resto—. ¿Otros quinientos volteos?_

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos.

No tenía idea en dónde demonios se encontraba, pero no podía importarle menos. El analgésico estaba haciendo efecto y se estaba quedando dormido. No podía luchar contra su cansancio, llevaba días sin tener un buen descanso y había llegado su límite. El bosque no había sido un lugar muy cómodo, aunque no es como si jamás hubiese dormido en el suelo o en otros lugares durante su estadía del otro lado del portal por tres décadas.

Se sentía frágil, vulnerable.

No sabía si era por la probabilidad de no volver a ver la luz del día si cerraba sus ojos ahora, o simplemente estar alejado de todas las armas que cargaba en sus ropas.

Su visión de ennegreció.

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta abrirse, acompañado de la exclamación de dos voces infantiles que no logró recordar.

—¡Tío Ford!

.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo me quedó algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, si tienen dudas o algo que opinar si desean que escriba un fic de Gravity Falls, díganme en los reviews!**

 **En fin.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos al último capítulo de este Three-Shot e.e**

 **Espero que les haya agradado mi forma de escribir y esperen un fic de mi parte en el futuro. Bueno, pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia porque tengo muuuuchos proyectos que terminar, sin mencionar que tengo millones más en mi cabeza.**

 **Bueno, los dejos de molestar!**

 **COMENCEMOS!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una escena alternativa del último capítulo de** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **, el summary explica todo.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **no me pertenece, sino al talentoso Alex Hirsch. La imagen de portada que tiene este fic le pertenece a** _ **Demona-Silverwing.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podían asegurar absolutamente nada, aunque se tratara de los inventos de McGucket, seguía sin ser un diagnóstico médico.

Según el inventor, mientras Ford no despertara, no habría ningún indicio semejante a la esperanza.

Los niños habían quedados destrozados ante la idea. No podía terminar de esa forma, no cuando el verano estaba llegando a su fin, cuando estaban a escasos momentos de su cumpleaños, ¿y para qué? En su lugar, cabía la posibilidad de celebrarlo en un funeral. Mabel se había quedado dormida con el rostro cubierto gracias a su suéter. Si no fuese porque escuchaba la suave respiración de ella, Dipper hubiese imaginado que seguiría llorando en silencio. El castaño se quitó su gorra, contemplado el diseño de pino en ella.

Seguía sin poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Cuando fueron a ver a su tío abuelo, contemplaron con gran horror unas espeluznantes quemaduras en sus muñecas y cuello. No tenían idea de cómo se las hizo, y honestamente, tampoco querían saberlo. Sabía que Bill había sido el responsable, mas no quería averiguar más. Ya hacerse una idea era espantoso. Se estremecieron de solo ver los enrojecidos pliegues de carne quemada, acompañado de unas vendas que rodeaban su abdomen. _De allí provenía la sangre_ , pensó Dipper.

El _pino_ no lograba encontrar una razón lógica.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su tío no les había dicho nada?

¿Cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo estar de pie con heridas como esas?

¿Y de dónde… provenían las demás cicatrices?

No era un estúpido, había notado perfectamente las marcas permanentes en su piel. Algunas parecían mordidas, otras quemaduras químicas, profundos rasguños de salvajes bestias…

Dipper atrajo más a su hermana contra él.

Eran cicatrices antiguas, lo sabía muy bien, provenían del otro lado del portal.

Se preguntaba por qué clases de cosas había pasado Stanford cómo para quedar en ese estado tan lamentable.

Soos había salido para llamar a Wendy en caso de que se preguntara por qué la cabaña se encontraba deshabitada. Y en cuanto a su tío Stan, no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

El pequeño comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados. Estaba demasiado cansado y sus ojos estaban hinchados debido al llanto. Lo mejor sería seguir el ejemplo de Mabel y dormir un poco.

.

.

.

* * *

Stanley ni siquiera había tocado el brebaje que el viejo McGucket le había servido. En primer lugar, no tenía idea qué demonios era. Y lo segundo, no tenía ganas de llenar su estómago. Ya sentía un gran peso de culpa en él, pero también estaba entremezclado con ira.

El muy idiota de su hermano prefirió callarse y morir en vez de contarle la gravedad de sus heridas.

¡Y fue torturado por ese estúpido nacho endemoniado!

Se recriminaba una y otra vez cómo fue capaz de recordar primero al odioso cerdito de su sobrina en lugar de las heridas de su hermano.

¿Y qué decir de las cicatrices?

Eran su culpa.

Porque él lo había empujado hacia el portal, lo hizo vivir horrores que jamás podría llegar a comprender. Cada marca en la piel de su gemelo contaba una historia distinta de lo que vivió por treinta años. Había creído que él lo había pasado peor durante su separación 40 años atrás, mas el relato de Dipper nuevamente lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

Stan sufrió por cosas que no le desearía a nadie. Tuvo que hacer _lo que tenía que hacer_ para sobrevivir en aquel bajo mundo.

No tuvo opción.

Y al parecer, su hermano tampoco.

Según las palabras de Dipper, Stanford había sido poseído por Bill durante mucho tiempo. Se había dejado manipular por sus palabras, porque se había sentido solo y necesitó un amigo. Ford siempre fue ingenuo, lo primero que oía y veía, lo creía en menos de dos segundos. Tal y cómo había sucedido con ellos. Había apartado a Stan de su vida sin miramientos por creer que lo había traicionado.

Pero con el demonio triángulo había sido peor.

Toda inocencia e ingenuidad se había extinguido de la esencia de Stanford Pines.

Para luego, dar paso a una persona desconfiada y paranoica.

Tal vez debió notarlo.

Pero como siempre, él seguía siendo un fracaso, _¿verdad?_

Presionó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

Ford jamás le dio las _gracias_ hasta que él le obligó a decírselas. Pero si hubiese sido por él, no lo habría hecho jamás.

Y ahora entendía el por qué.

 _Stan jamás le había pedido perdón._

Como buen idiota, cuando su hermano le había pedido una explicación con su proyecto, él simplemente se lo había tomado a la ligera, pasando por alto los sentimientos de Ford. Insistió en la búsqueda de tesoros, que siguieran juntos.

¿Hubo una disculpa en medio de esa desastrosa discusión?

No, lo dudaba.

Y aunque quiso decirlo, porque de verdad lo sentía, no pudo hacerlo.

 _Ambos eran un par de orgullosos estúpidos._

.

.

.

* * *

Mabel paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por el áspero y maltratado suéter de su tío. Había despertado y había encontrado a su hermano durmiendo a su lado. Decidió dejarle descansar y fue a la habitación donde descansaba Ford. Tal y cómo imaginó, no se había movido ni siquiera un poco de su posición desde la primera vez que lo habían visto. La _Estrella fugaz_ estrechó con fuerza la prenda contra su pecho, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente.

Tragó saliva, relajando el nudo de su garganta.

No se permitiría llorar. Debía recibir a su tío con una brillante y amorosa sonrisa.

—Tío Ford —Susurró al pinchar suavemente la mejilla de su tío—. Despierta pronto. Tienes que estar en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños para que nos cantes —Sonrió un poco—. ¿Sabes qué? También te haré un nuevo suéter, pero te prometo que el mío será mucho más suave, y tendrá todo el brillo que desees…

 _Nada_.

—Vamos… Vamos, tío Ford —Respiró fuerte—… Casi perdimos al tío Stan, no puedes hacernos esto —Le regañó—. Además, él te necesita. Y tú a él, yo lo sé —Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su suéter—. No tengo nada que perdonarte, tío Ford. Yo sé que nunca me harías daño a propósito, yo sé que me quieres tanto como quieres a Dipper.

El silencio siguió tras las palabras de Mabel, quien infló sus mejillas, aguantando soltar un sollozo.

—¿Sabes qué? No te perdono, porque no tendrá sentido alguno si no despiertas —Sentenció—. ¡Así que exijo que despiertes para darnos un épico discurso de disculpas! _¡Así que despierta, tío Ford!_

La última oración había logrado quebrar su voz, desatando el llanto que había querido detener la pobre castaña. Enterró su rostro en el suéter de Ford y suavizó los gimoteos que salían de su boca.

No tuvo idea cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición al lado de la cama en la que reposaba su tío, pero estaba segura que no había sido mucho tiempo.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir unos dedos en su cabello.

—¿Mabel?

La pre-adolescente alzó su llorosa mirada y se encontró con los exhaustos, pero preocupados ojos de Stanford Pines.

Ella se le quedó viendo, desconcertada.

 _Tres…_

 _Dos…_

 _Uno…_

—¡Tío Ford! —Se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ford no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de dolor, causando que Mabel lo soltara enseguida.

—¡Lo siento, tío Ford! Es que me emocioné —No pudo evitar reírse en medio de las lágrimas—… Al fin despertaste.

—…—Miró su alrededor, confundido—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Estamos en la mansión Northwest, aunque ahora es del viejo McGucket.

—… ¿De Fiddleford? —Parpadeó tres veces, tratando de enfocar mejor la vista.

— _Woops_ —Mabel se apartó un poco para coger los lentes que reposaban en el velador.

Se acercó de nuevo a su tío y se los colocó, regalándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —No pudo evitar devolverle el gesto—. Gracias, Mabel.

—Para eso es la familia —Infló su pecho con orgullo, pero al fijar sus ojos nuevamente en las heridas de su tío, se tornó seria—. Tío Ford… ¿Cómo te sientes? —Antes de que él pudiese contestar, ella prosiguió—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Bill te había lastimado?

 _Agh, demonios_.

Ford no quería contarle a su sobrina cómo había decidido rendirse y morir en medio del bosque, pagando por todo lo que había hecho y el daño que le había causado a su familia.

Tragó saliva, buscando las palabras correctas.

—Stanley era nuestra prioridad, Mabel.

—Eso pudo habernos tomado mucho tiempo —Observó atentamente sus muñecas vendadas—, pero lo tuyo fue —Se estremeció—… Algo más difícil —Miró con cierto temor a su tío—. Tú no nos abandonarías, ¿verdad, tío Ford?

La culpa lo estaba matando. Estuvo dispuesto a dejarlos como un maldito cobarde, para que el dolor desapareciera. No pensó correctamente en aquel entonces. Estaba exhausto, harto de ser duro y ser valiente. Solo quería paz.

—Perdóname, tío Ford.

Esas palabras habían captado por completo su atención. No comprendía por qué su sobrina se estaba disculpando con él.

—Yo… Fui muy egoísta. Quise quedarme en mi burbuja para siempre, sin importarme todo lo que sufriste —Sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, pero se sentía apenada de mostrárselas a él. Subió el cuello de su suéter, ocultando su rostro—. ¡No merezco piedad! ¡También fue mi culpa que el _Weirdmageddon_ comenzara! ¡Yo le di la brillante esfera de nieve a Bill! —Confesó entre sollozos.

Ford contempló con grata sorpresa a Mabel. Jamás pensó que la pequeña se culpara por algo completamente inevitable. Con esfuerzo, se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado.

—Mabel…

—Mabel no está aquí —Le cortó, sin dejar de llorar—. Está en _Sueterlandia_.

El sujeto de seis dedos no pudo evitar suspirar. Se acomodó en una mejor posición y estiró los brazos para levantar a su sobrina. Mabel soltó un gritito de sorpresa ante la acción para luego ser colocada con suavidad en el regazo de su tío.

—¿Mabel? No eres la única que visita _Sueterlandia_.

La menor bajó un poco el cuello de su suéter, mostrando sus orbes enrojecidos.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, lo hacía cuando tenía tu edad. Aunque en otras dimensiones, no pude evitar volver a hacerlo.

Mabel sacó por completo su rostro, mirándolo con interés.

—¿Por qué ibas a _Sueterlandia_ , tío Ford? —Pudo notar un deje de melancolía en los ojos de él.

—Porque tenía miedo —Confesó—, o simplemente estaba muy triste. A veces, quería dejar de continuar.

—Pero nunca lo hiciste.

Él sonrió.

—No. No lo hice, y valió la pena. Porque pude conocerte —Su sobrina le regaló una tímida sonrisa mientras apartaba las lágrimas traviesas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Ford frunció el ceño—. Mabel, el _Weirdmaageddon_ fue inevitable, nada de eso es culpa tuya. De hecho, creo que es mía —Le sonrió con tristeza—. Fui yo quien decidió construir el portal y se dejó manipular por Bill.

—Pero él te engañó —Protestó ella.

—¿A ti no? ¿Se lo entregaste por voluntad?

—¡No! —Dijo rápidamente, espantada—. ¡Tío Ford! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Él había poseído a Blendin, diciendo que me daría más verano! ¡Y yo, yo solo…! —Calló cuando lo vio sonreír.

—¿Lo ves? Fue un accidente. Ambos fuimos engañados.

—… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Psicología inversa, cariño.

—Agh, me duele el cerebro —Se revolvió el cabello, pero después sonrió—… Gracias, tío Ford —Lo abrazó, esta vez con sumo cuidado para evitar lastimarlo.

—No lo menciones —Correspondió el gesto, posando su mano en su nuca.

—¿Mabel?

La voz de Dipper los hizo dirigir sus ojos hacia la puerta, donde el _pino_ los miraba a ambos con la boca abierta, contemplando la escena. Mabel le sonrió con emoción, mientras que Ford le regalaba una sonrisa fatigada.

—¡Tío Ford! —Exclamó al correr hacia él, y de un salto, lo abrazó con fuerza.

El mayor presionó los labios, tragándose el gemido de dolor que quería soltar. Mabel tiró de la chaqueta sin mangas de su hermano para apartarlo de su tío y calmar el escozor de sus heridas.

—Disculpa, tío Ford.

—Tranquilo, Dipper —Sonrió—. Yo también estoy feliz de verte.

El castaño borró su entusiasmo y miró las vendas en un semblante sombrío.

—… ¿Estarás bien?

—Claro que lo estaré. He pasado por situaciones más difíciles —Eso fue una _media_ mentira, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sus sobrinos sonrieron.

—Qué bien —No pudo evitar murmurar Dipper con una aliviada expresión. No quitó su mano del brazo de su tío.

 _Ya no_ parecía incómodo.

El _pino_ estimaba mucho a su tío, sin mencionar que realmente lo admiraba. Él era todo lo que aspiraba a ser, un modelo a seguir, valiente, firme. Se llevaban bien, su lazo se formó casi con naturalidad, pero Dipper seguía siendo un niño. Él realmente deseó en algunos momentos simplemente verlo como un miembro de la familia y abrazarlo, mas la timidez y el temor a que Stanford se incomodara, hizo que se quedara con las ganas.

Por otro lado, Mabel había notado hacía mucho que Ford prefería mantenerse a una distancia prudente de las personas, incluso de ellos, con quienes era normalmente más abierto. Algunas noches, ella y su hermano lo oían gritar entre sueños, sin embargo no se atrevían a enfrentarlo o tocar el tema. Era frágil con lo que lidiaban.

A veces se preguntaban cómo su tío seguía manteniendo la cordura a estas alturas.

Se consolaban con la idea que ellos también pasaron por cosas malas, y siguieron adelante.

—Le diré al tío Stan que despertaste —Anunció Mabel al bajarse de la cama y salió corriendo antes de que su hermano o su tío dijesen algo al respecto.

Aunque no fue necesario.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Tío Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Stanley pegó un brinco al oír el sonoro grito de su sobrina.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, niña?! ¡¿Quieres dejarme sordo?! —Le regañó cuando Mabel se colocó al lado del sofá donde descansaba.

—El tío Ford despertó —Dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

La expresión de Stan se congeló unos segundos, para después carraspear y tragar saliva, nervioso.

—… ¿Despertó?

—Sí —Sus ojos brillaban con gran ilusión—. ¡Al fin podrán abrazarse y ser los mejores hermanos como antes! —Sus palmas presionaron sus mejillas.

—Wow, wow, Mabel. Vas muy rápido —Alzó ambas manos para frenar su imaginación. Mabel dejó de sonreír y lo miró, expectante. Stan se acarició las sienes—. No es tan fácil.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Posó sus manos en sus caderas, mirándolo severamente—. Tú y el tío Ford _quieren_ que sea difícil, ¡porque son unos torpes! —Lo señaló con el dedo—. ¿Por qué no pueden resolver sus cosas como yo lo hice con Dipper?

—Mabel, eso es muy diferente —Presionó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, ahorrando paciencia—. Ustedes son niños, no ven el mundo ni las cosas como yo lo hago o como Ford lo hace. Llevamos cuarenta años sin tener una buena relación. No es fácil anudar los lazos después de tanto tiempo —Protestó.

La _estrella fugaz_ suspiró.

—Tío Stan… Yo sé que quieres arreglar las cosas con el tío Ford —Le sonrió—, yo lo sé, ¡porque tu lado tierno me lo dice a gritos! —Stan hizo una mueca al ver los ojos resplandecientes y emocionados de su sobrina—. Yo sé que nunca es sencillo cuando tu torpe hermano no pone de su parte cuando quieres arreglar las cosas —Infló sus mofletes, recordando ciertas discusiones con Dipper—, pero verás que al final —Volvió a sonreír—… ¡Valdrá la pena! —Alzó los brazos dramáticamente.

Stan resopló, derrotado. Su sobrina tenía un punto a su favor y no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con ella. Sus argumentos seguirían siendo válidos. Sin decir nada, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, siendo seguida por una emocionada Mabel pisándole los talones.

.

.

.

* * *

Las expresiones de Ford y Dipper se congelaron cuando el rostro de Stan se asomó al abrir la puerta sin ningún cuidado. Ambos intercambiaron una silenciosa conversación solo con la mirada. El _pino_ asintió y se bajó de la cama, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Jaló insistentemente el suéter de Mabel para que no fisgoneara en la conversación de sus tíos.

—¡Pero Dippeeeeer…! —Fue lo último que escucharon los gemelos Stan.

Stan no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver que Ford no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Claro, el muy maldito podía abrazarlo y todo cuando ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre y ahora que su memoria se estaba restaurando con éxito, su hermano ni siquiera parecía estar interesado en intercambiar palabras con él.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Él finalmente lo miró.

—¿De qué hablas?

Stan chasqueó la lengua, tragándose el insulto que quiso salir de su boca.

—Stanford… ¿Es enserio? No soy _tan_ estúpido como crees —Espetó con veneno. Ford pasó por alto la forma en que le había hablado, estaba demasiado sorprendido que Stan lo haya recordado—. ¿Qué intentabas vagando afuera con esas heridas? —Señaló su torso vendado. Su hermano, prestando atención a las últimas palabras, rehuyó nuevamente a su mirada, logrando que el _fez_ perdiera los estribos—. ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!

Ford pegó un respingo y lo miró, confundido.

—¿De qué…?

—Dime, ¿tanto te molesta que haya recuperado la memoria?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo, cabeza hueca?! —Le reprendió, desconcertado—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy…! —Se detuvo. No tenía ganas de iniciar una nueva guerra con su gemelo— Estoy feliz por ti, Stan.

El estafador parpadeó, tratando de procesar sus palabras.

—… No me has contestado.

—Había olvidado que las tenía.

Stan se rio sin ganas.

—Ford, esa mentira no te la crees ni tú —Alzó una ceja—. Ya dime por qué ignoraste tu situación. ¿Acaso querías morir? —Se mofó.

No obtuvo respuesta, provocando que la cínica sonrisa de su rostro se borrara lentamente hasta dar paso a una nueva expresión.

 _Horror_.

—… ¿Stanford? —Más silencio. Stan soltó una risa forzada—. Es un chiste, ¿verdad? —Tensó la mandíbula y se acercó rápidamente a su hermano para agarrarlo violentamente de los hombros—. ¡STANFORD, HABLA!

—¡Creí que era la única manera! —Le contestó con otro grito.

Stanley parpadeó, realmente confundido. Lo soltó y se dejó caer sentado en el borde de la cama.

—No podías recordarme, pensé que era lo mejor. Pensé que si no me recordabas, no tendrías que sufrir nuevamente por lo que yo hice. Pensé —Tragó saliva, sus ojos estaban clavados en las sábanas—… Que si yo me _iba_ … Enmendaría todo el daño que causé.

La cabeza de Stan no quería dejar entrar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su hermano. Había imaginado cualquier cosa, asegurarse si realmente Bill había desaparecido, haberse interesado por otra _misteriosa_ _estupidez_ , lo que fuese… Pero… ¿Esto?

No se sabía muy bien de la historia de su hermano con el nacho demonio que se había atrevido a lastimarlo, prefería oírlo de Ford. Ahora la curiosidad había aumentado. ¿Qué consecuencias habían orillado a Stanford a sentirse tan poca cosa?

Le recordaba a…

 _A él_.

No por nada eran gemelos, podía reflejar su propio remordimiento en el rostro de Ford.

—¿Sabes una cosa, _seis dedos_? —Ford lo miró rápidamente al oír ese apodo—. El que pienses mucho, te hace más estúpido que yo.

Stan se veía más molesto que antes.

—¿No pensaste en los niños? —Le regañó—. ¿En mí? ¿Creíste que simplemente podrías marcharte como si nada?

—… Francamente, lo hice —Admitió—. Pero pensé que estarían mejor sin mí.

—¡Agh! ¡ _Pensé_ esto! ¡ _Pensé_ aquello! —Masculló, harto—. ¡¿Quieres dejar de oír tu cabeza y oír a tu corazón por una sola vez en estos últimos cuarenta años?!

Ford hizo una mueca y miró hacia un lado, avergonzado. Lo que había hecho había sido sumamente cobarde, lo admitía.

—… Lo siento, Stanley.

—Nada de disculpas, cerebrito.

Stanford quiso tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, enterrando sus dedos en las sábanas. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Stan abandonara el cuarto y lo dejara solo.

—… El que debe disculparse soy yo.

 _¿Qué?_

—Ford, escucha —Carraspeó. Maldijo mentalmente, era realmente difícil decir esto—. En primer lugar, _nunca_ fue mi intención arruinar tu sueño de ir a esa _universidad elegante_ —Hizo comillas con los dedos—. Estaba enojado, golpeé la mesa y de repente cayó una pieza. Entré en pánico y la arreglé, seguía funcionando cuando me fui, pero no creí que… Temí decírtelo porque sabía que estarías molesto —Sonrió con sarcasmo—, pero creo que salió peor de lo que esperé. Luego, lo sucedido en el portal, fue igual. Quise entender, pero solo seguí arruinándolo todo. Te empujé y estuviste atrapado en ese lugar por treinta años —Suspiró—. _Siento_ haber roto tu proyecto, _siento_ no haber considerado tus sueños, _siento_ no haberte apoyado, _siento_ haberte dejado atrapado por treinta años en otra dimension, _siento_ no haberte dado la mano —No puedo evitar reírse. Pudo haberse ahorrado destruir su mente si tan solo no hubiese perdido la paciencia—. _Lo siento_ , Ford.

Listo, lo había dicho. Todo lo que había querido decirle esos años que solo lo había jodido más de la cuenta. Finalmente había liberado un gran peso de sus hombros y sentía su corazón mucho más tranquilo, pero _no del todo_.

Porque la respuesta de Ford siempre sería su prioridad.

Sintió la mano de su gemelo posarse suavemente en su antebrazo, causando que se quedara de piedra por unos instantes. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de su hermano, vio seriedad en ellos, también honestidad y… _calma_.

—Stanley, _te lo agradezco_ —Finalmente le sonrió—. _Gracias_ por ser sincero conmigo, eso casi nunca ocurre —Stan no pudo evitar reírse—… _Gracias_ por venir a verme después de nuestra separación. No era tu obligación, y aun así lo hiciste porque seguías preocupándote por mí. _Gracias_ por haberte esforzado treinta años para traerme de vuelta. _Gracias_ por haberme salvado… _Gracias_ por haber salvado a los niños y al mundo entero —Presionó con suavidad el antebrazo de su gemelo—. _Gracias,_ Stan.

Stan estaba boquiabierto ante las palabras de su hermano, pero luego de unos largos segundos, soltó una sonora risotada y abrazó con fuerza a su gemelo, quien soltó un gruñido de dolor por el movimiento tan brusco. El _fez_ ignoró un momento la queja de su hermano para estrecharlo con fuerza, anhelando el momento aún entre risas.

Hizo todo lo posible para disimular las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Apretó los dientes para calmar el temblor de su mandíbula. De ninguna manera se echaría a llorar como un crío.

—¿Stan?

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, _nerd_ —Murmuró al separarse de él tras haberse calmado.

Ford ensanchó su sonrisa y golpeó suavemente su brazo.

—Lo mismo digo, _cabeza hueca_.

—¡UN PENOSO PERO HONESTO ABRAZO FAMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

El grito de Mabel causó que los gemelos Stan se encogieran ante la repentina presencia de su sobrina. Aunque la sorpresa de ambos aumentó cuando la vieron acompañada de Dipper correr hacia ellos y se lanzaron a los brazos de sus tíos.

En la entrada de la habitación, Soos, McGucket y una recién llegada Wendy contemplaban la escena con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Suponían que de ahora en adelante, las cosas se dirigirían al camino correcto, como siempre debió ser.

.

 _Fin._

 _._

* * *

 **Eeeeeeeeeeehhh… Me quedó muy largo este capítulo XD Demonios… Pero bueno, a quien no le gusta un cap. Largo e.e**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, a mí sí me gusto, encontré MUY pobre la reconciliación de Stan y Ford, no sentí esa chispita…**

 **Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer.**

 **Ojalá nos leamos en un futuro fic, aún no estoy segura de escribirlo o no, pues la estructura no está del todo bien planteada.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
